1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for a sliding drawer mechanism, which is secured to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A sliding drawer mechanism is used to a drawer with a cupboard and a server with a rack, movable relative to each other. Generally, a sliding drawer mechanism drawer mechanism includes an inner sliding member, a middle sliding member, and an outer sliding member. The outer sliding member is secured to a bracket of the rack, the inner sliding member is secured to a side surface of the server, and the middle sliding member is connected between the inner sliding member and the outer sliding member. The middle sliding member adds to the range of movement of the server. The middle sliding member and the inner sliding member are slidable relative to the outer sliding portion, and the server is slidable relative to the rack by the sliding drawer mechanism. However, the outer sliding member is always secured to the bracket by a plurality of screws, which is every inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.